793
by Petite plume de folie
Summary: OS Elle était seule, assise contre les murs froids et tout se résumait à son putain de numéro: le 793. Elle avait commencé ici, elle terminerait là. Ils allaient revenir, lui faire du mal. Encore et Toujours. Était-ce son Ange de la mort?


**Bonsoir chers lecteurs!** **Voici un OS que j'ai enfin réussi à terminer!**

 **Il est centré sur Hermione et il y a un fond de romance à la fin.**

 **Attention c'est un OS dark, Il a un rating M à cause de viol, de torture et de petite crise de folie!**

 **Étant donné que je ne connais pas votre seuil de sensibilité je conseille fortement aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Hermione et Draco appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais le reste sort de ma caboche! :p  
**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **OS- 793**

Elle était seule. Assise dans le coin d'une pièce dénuée de lumière, elle mit sa tête contre ses genoux et elle ferma les yeux. Elle les ferma du plus fort qu'elle le put. Elle ferma ses yeux à en avoir mal. Elle les ferma jusqu'à ce que des étoiles dansantes viennent troubler l'obscurité de ses paupières closes. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait elle ne verrait que du noir.

 _Encore et toujours du noir_.

Il lui semblait n'avoir connu que les profondeurs nocturnes de cette… Cellule et le froid moite de ses murs étouffants.

 _Encore et toujours du noir._

Alors, dans un fol espoir naïf, elle fermait les yeux et s'imaginait que derrière ce voile sombre qui recouvrait ses prunelles se cachait une lumière qui brillait. Ainsi, elle se disait que seules ses paupières l'empêchaient de la voir vaciller dans son imagination. C'était pathétique, elle le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, elle était sûre d'avoir déjà entendu que l'espoir faisait vivre.

Mais quel espoir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ce mot n'était qu'une futile invention pour les enfants bercés de douces illusions. Elle, elle se sentait seulement vide de toute émotion, de tout sentiment.

 _Le vide. Toujours du vide._

Après tout, quoi de plus normal ? Quoi de plus normal, quand on ne connaissait que les recoins d'une pièce sale et obscure ? Quoi de plus normal quand on ne savait même ce que signifiait _vivre_? Quoi de plus normal quand son passé, son présent et son futur ne se résumaient qu'à un putain de numéro ?

Quand _tout_ se résumait à 793.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait, lorsque son esprit divaguait, de penser non mieux : de rêver qu'elle avait connu autre chose que cette pièce, que cette obscurité, que ce vide. Il lui arrivait de se dire qu'elle connaissait la chaleur d'un foyer, qu'elle connaissait le réconfort que pouvait apporter un ami.

Un ami, hein ? Et concrètement qu'est ce que c'était ? Quelqu'un sur qui compter ? Foutaise ! Elle, elle n'avait personne… Ah si elle avait _ces gens_. Elle réprima un frisson. C'était tellement étrange de connaître la définition d'un mot mais de n'avoir aucun souvenir, aucun sentiment auquel se rattacher.

C'était toujours à ce moment de sa réflexion qu'elle revenait à la réalité, _sa_ réalité. C'est là qu'elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'elle avait commencé ici et qu'elle _terminerait là._ Il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur ses jambes.

 _Clip. Clap. Clap._

Un frisson s'infiltra dans son échine. C'était le bruit de l'eau. Depuis le début, les gouttes s'échappaient du plafond pour rejoindre le sol dans une rythmique martelée. Elle avait dû se familiariser avec le bruit inlassable de l'eau qui tombait sur les dalles humides. Elle releva sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche les murs froids qui l'encerclaient.

 _Clap. Clip. Clap._

Elle détestait ce bruit. Il lui rappelait sa captivité et démontrait, un peu plus à chaque goutte raisonnante, qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir. Seulement cette pièce où elle évoluait : dans le noir, sans sentiments ni souvenirs, juste avec sa solitude.

Elle eut envie de pleurer et sa gorge se noua. Mais elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Elle eut envie de crier. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Depuis trop longtemps ses cordes vocales étaient abîmées depuis trop longtemps elles s'étaient éteintes sous les tortures _leurs_ tortures. Ceux qui faisaient de sa vie un véritable enfer. Ceux qui la brisaient au quotidien. Ceux qui la faisaient se tordre de douleur. Ceux qui lui avaient attribué un numéro, comme un vulgaire bétail que l'on envoyait à l'abattoir : le 793.

Mais que pouvait-elle vraiment y faire ? Comment aurait-elle pu changer les choses ? Elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait... Ah si, elle savait que sa peau était meurtrie et que ses cheveux étaient autant broussailleux que sales. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était juste 793 et parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient preuve de clémence, elle avait droit au doux surnom de « sang-de-bourbe ».

 _Clip. Clip. Clap._

Elle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Elle se sentait sale. Elle avait peur. Plus ou moins consciemment, elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. Peut-être qu'elle saignait, mais dans le fond ça n'avait aucune importance. Si seulement cela pouvait laver tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

 _Clip. Clap. Clap._

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Rien ne changeait jamais. C'est pourquoi elle savait pertinemment qu'elle resterait pour toujours 793, la sang-de-bourbe.

 _Clip. Clip. Clap._

Elle savait qu' _ils_ reviendraient, sans bruit, dans l'obscurité. _Ils_ entreraient dans cette cellule et _ils_ s'approcheraient d'elle. Elle visualisait déjà l _eur_ sourire malsain se dessiner dans la pénombre. Et, c'est quand elle prendrait conscience de _leur_ présence, quand elle commencerait à avoir peur, seulement à ce moment-là, qu'elle entendrait _leur_ rire pervers raisonner.

 _Clap. Clap. Clip._

Oh, _ils_ seront bientôt là, elle en était sûre. _Ils_ seront là avec leurs mains calleuses et moites, et encore une fois, _ils_ la toucheront. Elle aura beau essayer de s'évader, de partir en fumée, _ils_ seront là et _ils_ lui tireront les cheveux, la traîneront par terre, lui prendront violemment le visage.

 _Clap. Clip. Clap._

Son ventre se noua, sa gorge se serra. Elle savait qu' _ils_ lui feraient mal, encore une fois. Très mal. _Trop_ mal. Elle savait qu' _ils_ la frapperaient, lui arracheraient le peu de tissu qui recouvrait sa peau en répétant inlassablement « Sang-de-bourbe ».

 _Clip. Clap. Clap._

Comme d'habitude, elle essayera de se défendre, mais _ils_ l'immobiliseront. L'un d'entre eux s'avancera, et marquera l'empreinte de _ses_ mains dans la chair de ses hanches. Elle aura encore peur, tellement peur.

 _Clip. Clip. Clap._

D'un coup, il entrera en elle, il la pénètrera sauvagement tandis que les autres riront aux éclats d'un rire gras. Elle aura envie de crier, mais ils l'en empêcheront. Soumise, ils parcourront son corps, laissant à jamais des traces de leur passage qui la meurtrissait déjà.

 _Clap. Clip. Clip._

Par coup sec, _il_ bougera en elle. _Il_ s'insinuera dans son temple violé à lui en faire mal. Le plus mal possible.

Et elle, elle souffrira. En silence.

 _Clap. Clap. Clip._

Quand _il_ aura fini, les autres y passeront. Chacun leur tour. _Ils_ viendront plus profondément à chaque fois, plus salissants à chaque fois.

 _Clip. Clap. Clap._

Encore.

 _Clip. Clip. Clap._

Encore.

 _Clap. Clip. Clip._

Toujours.

 _Clap. Clap. Clip._

Il fallait que ça s'arrête.

 _Clip. Clap. Clap._

Mais tout recommençait.

 _Clip. Clip. Clap._

C'était comme une interminable rengaine qui s'inscrivait en elle, dans son corps, son esprit, sans jamais en sortir.

 _Clap. Clip. Clip._

Stop. Il fallait que ça cesse. Elle secoua sa tête voulant chasser l'évidence de son futur.

 _Clap. Clap. Clip._

Stop ! Le cœur battant, elle frappa avec l'énergie du désespoir son crâne contre les murs insensibles pour oublier. Tout. Elle ne voulait plus de cette salle, de ces gouttes, de _cette vie_.

 _Clip. Clap. C…_

STOP !

Le vide puis enfin, la douleur.

Comme d'habitude.

Aucune larme salée ne dévala sur la pente de ses joues creuses. Ses yeux secs n'en avaient plus à offrir depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Sa bouche s'emplissait d'un goût amer et métallique.

Le goût du sang. Son sang.

Ses cheveux sales se mêlaient au liquide chaud qui délaissait son corps pour rejoindre le sol, glacé devant sa souffrance.

Encore une fois c'était du sang. Encore une fois c'était le sien.

La jeune femme sentit son corps se vider petit à petit de ses forces. Ses paupières, jusqu'à lors maintenues ouvertes par la douleur, semblaient se fermer. Elle soupira comme une vieille femme essoufflée le fait devant son lit de mort. Ses bras glissèrent le long de son corps.

Avec un peu de chance, elle allait bientôt mourir. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne _les_ reverrait plus jamais. Elle ne serait peut-être plus un simple numéro, elle ne serait peut-être plus insultée. Face à cette pensée naïve, un rire rauque resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Elle ne pouvait être que cela. Le _793._ La _sang-de-bourbe_. Elle se doutait bien que sa mort ne _les_ arrêterait pas. Quand on était qu'un numéro ça ne changeait rien. Mort ou non, un trou restait un trou à remplir. C'est avec cette pensée cynique que sa tête lourde se mit à tourner. Elle n'avait aucun point de repère auquel s'accrocher. Elle se sentait sombrer et elle tomba contre les dalles froides et inconfortables. La chute lui sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité qui se brisa lorsque son corps frêle résonna contre le sol.

 _793... 793._

Jusqu'à la fin, elle serait _ce_ numéro et seulement _ce_ numéro. Le _793._ Les larmes qui auraient dû s'échapper de ce corps qui se vidait de sa vie ne virent pas. Encore une fois.

Étrangement, elle voulu écouter une dernière fois le clapotis de l'eau qui gouttait. Ce même clapotis qui la rendait folle.

À la place, elle entendit des pas lointains qui semblaient… Non… Non ! _Ils_ se rapprochaient. Ça allait recommencer. Encore. Instinctivement elle ouvrit les yeux et sembla apercevoir une lumière diffuse.

Elle avait peur. Tellement peur.

Ils allaient revenir. C'était une certitude. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter _ça_? Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Les pas se rapprochaient toujours plus.

Finalement cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait mourir. _Ils_ pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, lui faire mal, la violer ça ne changerait rien.

Rien ne changeait. Jamais. Peut-être qu'elle allait mourir alors qu' _ils_ seraient ancrés en elle. Mais au moins elle partirait. Elle posa ses yeux dans le vide et attendit.

 _Taptap taptap taptap._

Les pas semblaient différents de d'habitude. Plus pressés mais aussi plus légers. La démarche ressemblait plus à une course perdue. Celle de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément quelque chose, mais ne sait pas où la trouver. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent et la porte de _sa_ cellule s'ouvrit.

Instantanément elle fut aveuglée par la force de lumière qui venait de percer son havre d'obscurité et elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut juste le temps de discerner une silhouette masculine se détacher de l'entrée de sa cellule. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? _Ils_ venaient toujours à plusieurs d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'ils laissaient pénétrer de la lumière.

Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine déjà fragile. Pourquoi avait-elle encore la force de survivre ? Elle attendit, contenant sa peur, les coups qui ne virent pas, les insultes qui n'apparurent pas.

À un moment, elle ne saurait déterminer exactement quand, lorsque la pression était trop forte elle avait senti un contact. _Son_ contact. Une simple paume de main qui se déposait sur son épaule. C'était une main délicate et protectrice. C'était un contact presque rassurant. Les prunelles toujours fermées, elle sentit que deux puissantes mains la relevaient pour la caler contre le mur. Le silence régnait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le regard d'abord rivé sur ces mains ensanglantées et le promena sur le corps qui lui faisait face. C'était un homme, accroupi à sa hauteur. Enfin, elle arriva à son visage. Le plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vu, le seul. Il avait des traits fins et masculins. Des cheveux d'un blond lunaire. Était-ce son Ange de la mort ? Peut-être, mais l'attention de la jeune femme se porta sur un autre détail…

La plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vu : son regard.

Ses yeux étaient d'un gris orageux, d'une profondeur sans égale. Tout semblait avoir disparu autour d'elle. Elle ne faisait plus attention au reste, elle ne remarquait même qu'il pansait ses larges blessures pour arrêter son hémorragie. Non, il ne restait que ses iris. S'ils paraissaient froids au premier abord, la jeune femme y discerna un panel d'émotions incroyable.

Du soulagement et de l'inquiétude.

De la joie et de la colère.

De la compréhension et… de l'amour ?

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se jeta à corps perdu dans ses bras qui se refermèrent sur son corps si fragile. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura. Elle fut secouée par de violents sanglots contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Lui, ne disait rien, comprenant sa peine et le tumulte d'émotions qui l'agitait.

Soudainement, tout remonta à la surface : les hommes, leurs mains, les viols, les insultes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'éloigna de l'inconnu. Elle chercha ses mots et finit par prononcer d'une voix rocailleuse :

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? »

Il la regarda. Ainsi, elle ne se rappelait rien ? Même pas de lui ? Il fut attristé mais ne le montra pas.

« Draco Malfoy. »

Draco Malfoy. Ce nom lui semblait familier… Elle leva sa main pour frôler sa mâchoire. Elle toucha avec un contact aussi léger qu'une plume ses lèvres roses et attrayantes, l'arête de son nez, ses cheveux soyeux. Il restait impassible, la laissant perdue dans cette découverte qui était autrefois son jeu favori.

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avait trouvé son Ange de la mort. Le seul qui veillerait toujours sur elle. C'était la seule chose dont elle était certaine.

« Dis-moi, Draco… Suis-je morte ? »

Il la regarda abasourdi.

« Non, tu es bien vivante. Heureusement. »

Il semblait la connaître. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider, l'aider à se rappeler. Quelque chose lui manquait. Elle venait de prendre conscience que toute sa vie ne s'était pas toujours résumé à sa cellule, au 793. Mais si elle se trompait ? Comment devrait-elle réagir ? Son cœur préféra taire ses doutes et lui donna le courage de parler une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que tu me connais ? »

Ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens, elle le vit hocher la tête. Tout son être s'emballa, elle eut l'impression de vivre pour la première fois.

« Mais alors, qui suis-je ? »

« Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

Hermione. Elle s'appelait Hermione. Elle n'était pas qu'un simple numéro, pas qu'une vulgaire captive. Son excitation mêlée à sa fatigue la faisait trembler. Elle ne gardait ses paupières ouvertes que difficilement…

« Et qui est, pour toi, cette Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'elle représente ? »

Draco parut surpris, mais bien vite, son regard se fit doux. Il se remémora tous leurs moments passés ensemble. De leur haine cordiale à leur amour sans borne.

« La seule femme qui ait réussi à me faire comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. »

Il lui sourit et elle sourit à son tour. Ainsi, elle était aimée… Elle sentait quelque chose remuer au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle était sûre que plus tard elle saurait ce que c'était. Elle se le jura.

Hermione, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, garda sa main sur la joue de son ange. Draco continuait à la regarder comme il l'avait toujours fait. En se perdant dans ses prunelles ambrées, il trouva une chose qu'il avait peur de ne plus jamais contempler:

L'Espoir.

 **Voilààààààà!**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas (vraiment pas) à laisser une petite rewiew!**

 **Bisous à tous ;)**


End file.
